The Thunderhand Republic
As the Dawn War concluded, the legendary dwarvish hero Arcturus Thunderhand lead the dwarves of the Katho Mountains against their ancient foes: giants, primordials, and demons. With his powerful sorcerous magic and legendary combat prowess, he united the dwarvish clans and established a mighty dwarven empire. As Arcturus fought his foes, he crafted three legendary artifacts. From a segment of the Rod of Law gifted by Moradin himself, he forged the Hammer of the Dwarven Lords. From the heart of a fallen meteor, he crafted the Gauntlets of the True Star. From the finest gold and gems across the Katho Mountains, he created the Crown of the Septstones. After creating the Crown of the Septstones, he forged the Septstone Rings, powerful artifacts corresponding to each school of magic given to dwarvish leaders of eight clans that Arcturus selected for their loyalty and heroism. Over the years, the fortunes of the Thunderhand Empire waxed and waned. Orcs and giants threatened them from Gorizar Highlands, while the elves of the Vethorn and Lorieth forests often clashed with the dwarves. Drow, duergar, and other threats from the Underdark were a constant thorn in their side. About 300 years ago, the Chromatic Conquest arrived in the region, and one of them, Yrdanir the Burning Hate, claimed the city of Gundarohl. When the Platinum Crusade marched to oppose them, an ancestor of Arcturus, Taznan Thunderhand, took the Artifacts of Arcturus and a host of dwarven warriors to defeat Yrdanir. While they slew Yrdanir, her death triggered the eruption of Mount Gund, and Taznan and the Hammer were lost. After Taznan’s death, the Empire faced split paths. Her sister, Andielle Thunderhand, believed that Taznan was still alive, and that the dwarves should focus on finding their Empress and rebuilding Gundarohl. Her son, Branadin Thunderhand, wanted to lead an ambitious force against the lowlands that had recently fought the Chromatic Conquest and add them as a tribute state to the Thunderhand Empire. The Crown War shook the Katho Mountains. Eventually, Branadin and Andielle both fell, and Branadin’s cousin, Murkuhn Thunderhand, brokered a peace treaty. Until a clan could claim the Artifacts of Arcturus as sign of their claim to the throne, each clan would send a representative to rule the Katho Mountains jointly as a republic. This republic is relatively new, and the dwarvish cities jockey for position and influence. Cities Stalenkrone - The heart of Clan Thunderhand’s power, the Diamond City is a radiant, sparkling realm of wonder. Light dances across every surface, and beautiful temples of gold and white marble dot the holy city’s streets. One of the three holy cities of the republic, Stalenkrone is where Arcturus enchanted his artifacts with the aid of Moradin himself. Kammerost - One of the republic’s three holy cities, the tombs and monuments of the Opal City are legendary. The city is carved into a cliff-face at the end of a long pilgrimage and vital trade route towards the northern reaches of the Katho Mountains. According to legend, Arcturus slew the evil storm giant Delmohr the Soulmonger at Kammerost, and he tempered his artifacts in the titan’s blood in the depths of the Well of Storms. Gundarohl - Once one of the republic’s three holy cities, Gundarohl was destroyed in a volcanic eruption triggered by the dragon Yrdanir’s death. The Ruby City was once a beating heart of industry and adventure, as the dwarves harnessed the raw power of a volcano to build. It was believed to be the site where Arcturus forged his artifacts. Vakthold - Towards the western frontiers of the Katho Mountains and the harsh Gorizar highlands, the walled fortress of Vakthold, the Malachite City, keeps watch over fertile valleys and useful grazing land. Ruled by Clan Steelfist. Gronhollow - Nestled among low-lying hills that border the Silverthal forest, Gronnharrow is a charming dwarvish city, dug into massive burrows. The city is one of the few places where elves and dwarves live harmoniously, and the elves grow beautiful terraced gardens and forests around the dwarvish buildings. The Emerald City is legendary for its houses of healing. Tydelby - Built atop the highest peaks of the Katho Mountains, Tydelby is a beautiful city of soaring towers and ancient universities. Dwarvish scholars from across the planes seek the wisdom of the Sapphire City. Handelhavn - Built in the southern reaches of the Katho Mountains, Handelhavn, the Topaz City, is a booming trading post. Traders from Khorid, Karlash, and Gorizar all pass through to Silverthal, Vendar, and Qadin, and vice-versa. The dwarves of Clan Copperfoot use portals to trade across the planes for rare and exotic goods Krystalbright - Built within deep, glittering caves that border the Vethorn Forest, Krystalbright, the City of Quartz, is a realm of splendor, attracting travelers from across the planes. Its light shows and magical constructs are legendary.